Born for Greatness teaser
by winchesterlvr
Summary: Castiel/OC what happens when a small town country girl gets pulled into the world of hunting in order to save the winchesters and the world. Just a couple page teaser, before the whole story is posted


"Ugh finally I can rest!" Amber muttered to herself as she collapsed onto the couch, flipping on the TV and taking a bite of her cold pizza "seriously they're having another party!?" she thought to herself rolling her eyes at the pounding music and the screaming drunks. Not that she had any problem with drinking, hell she'd gotten quite wasted a few times just this week, but sometimes she just wished for a moment of peace and quiet…like back home, oh how she missed the country, seeing the stars and not seeing a person around. She figured that is what heaven must be like a meadow surrounded by woods… "Ahh" she sighed tuning out the obnoxious knocking on the neighbor's door and picturing it, blue sky…the green grass and only sounds of the wind through the trees and the birds chirping. She was suddenly startled by a loud knock, it took her a second to realize this one wasn't at the neighbors…someone was at her door. She got up, wondering who the heck would be at her house at 11 o'clock at night. She got up and went to the door, peeking out the window before opening it, gazing back at her were three very tall and good looking men. She unlocked the door and slightly opened it as one hand gripped the baseball bat in the corner "sorry guys, you got the wrong house, parties next door." She said, figuring that was the only reason these guys could be here.

"Heh we wish honey" the one in the middle replied, he was built, with troubled, yet glinting hazel eyes.

"Then what the hell do you want" Amber growled back, she really wasn't in the mood for this crap and it worried her that she was out numbered 3 to one.

"We just need to talk to you, we promise you no harm" the man furthest from her said, his blue eyes met hers and Amber felt as though he could see into her soul, she also got another feeling… that she could trust these guys. She eyed them all once more before reluctantly opening the door wider, but still clenching onto her bat, she wasn't that stupid.

Once the three men were in the house she offered them a seat in the living room, once they sat down she started right in "ok who the hell are you guys, and why are you here??? And are you aware that it is in the middle of the night?!?"

"Well I'm Sam" the tallest of the bunch replied "and this is my brother, Dean, and the one in the trench coat is Castiel"

"And??" a puzzled Amber replied

"I think you should take this one Cas, since you dragged us here in the middle of the night." Dean said turning his gaze from Amber over to Castiel. Cas cleared his throat and caught Amber's gaze before beginning

"When the Lord was creating the world he saw all of the paths that could be taken by giving humans free will. He saw what could happen if Lucifer fell and what could happen if Lilith and the yellow eyed demon's plan worked to bring him back. He also saw what would happen if the person that started the apocalypse didn't say yes and allow Michael to fight through them."

"Ok this is all fine and interesting, but I don't see how some story about the start of the world and the apocalypse adds up to three guys at my door in the middle of the night!"

"Well if your patient I will get there, I just thought this story required some background so you will be more willing to accept it. So please just listen. As I was saying God knew what could happen if Michael wasn't allowed to come down and fight again so he created someone else, someone who could fight in Michaels place. They would have all of the same traits and gifts as Michael, but instead of an angel that would require a vessel to come down to earth He made them completely human, He knew this was dangerous for this person so He made them hidden from angels and demons and He strapped a guardian angel to this person just in case they were close to harm." Cas dropped his gaze before looking at Dean and back at Amber "Lilith has succeeded, Dean is the person meant to be Michael's vessel and you, you are the person He created, the one He chose to fight in Michael's place, the one that can stop Lucifer!" Amber held his gaze for a little bit longer before she started laughing, tears streaming down her face

"Seriously, you expect me to believe that! I'm a 22 yr old college student, who works at piggly wiggly to barely make rent! I grew up in the middle of Nowheresville, Wisconsin and you expect me to believe that me, out of the billions of more qualified people in this world, was chosen to fight Lucifer and to save the world?"

Castiel cocked his head and looked at her questioningly "just because you have had a normal life before, doesn't mean it can't be extraordinary now. You are meant to do great things, if you looked deep down into your heart, you know the truth." Cas and Amber gazed into each other's eyes, Amber lost in thought, thinking of her past, all of the little tidbits that she had always thought was odd, how she always felt out of place, and how even as a small child she knew she was meant for some purpose, something great.

"Ok, so let's say I did believe you, that still doesn't explain how you know who I am and who you guys are."

"This is Sam and Dean Winchester, they are hunters, of demons and other evil beings, and I am Castiel an angel of the Lord, the one that was created to protect you. We are here to take you somewhere safe and to train you, teach you and protect you so you can fulfill your destiny."


End file.
